


Солнце на земле

by desterra



Series: Настоящее [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crazy, Drama, F/M, First Meetings, Post-Season/Series 01, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Идея Mad Hutter. Джим/Молли. Знакомство. "Что патологоанатом забыл в отделе IT?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано ещё во времена первого сезона, когда о Джиме, Моллли и прочих приключениях героев ничего не было известно от слова совсем

День у Молли складывался совершенно безобразно. Сломался будильник, зонтик, солнце в небе и кофейный аппарат. У сумочки заклинил замок и должен был прийти Шерлок, ставить очередной эксперимент. Не сказать, чтобы вся эта хмурость была очень удивительной. Так случалось часто, почти всегда.  
И, конечно же, не о такой жизни ей мечталось в детстве. Раньше верилось, что пройдёт время, она станет сказочной принцессой, и весь мир будет лежать у её ног. Впрочем, это неправда. Молли всего лишь хотелось справиться с собственной нерешительностью и... любви. Яркой, незамутнённой, чтобы утонуть в ней без остатка. С тихими вечерами на уютной кухне, тёплыми объятиями и походами в парк по выходным.

В итоге... Что вышло, то вышло. Стеснительность никуда не делась, уверенность в себе была похоронена где-то очень-очень глубоко, а единственный стоящий потерянного сердца мужчина был увлечен не ею, а трупами. Такая у него работа.

С затаённой грустью Молли просматривала советы по соблазнению в модных журналах с блестящими обложками... Но претворить в жизнь, безуспешно, к слову, могла только самые простенькие. Например, сегодня она решилась пригласить Шерлока на кофе и даже накрасила губы новенькой помадой. Вот только чурбан этот неотёсанный ничего не понял.  
Глупо получилось. Как раз в духе той Молли, что видят все окружающие, не взяв на себя труд присмотреться чуть лучше, копнуть чуть глубже.

Возвращаться в морг ей жутко не хотелось, и, впервые за практику, Молли позволила себе немного отвлечься.  
Она машинально шагала по ступеням, обдумывая глупую влюбленность в самого холодного мужчину страны. И было ли это чувство влюбленностью?  
Может, ей всего лишь импонировала его уверенность в собственных силах? Или просто примерно такой человек точно смог бы вытянуть её из скорлупы? Хотелось кого-то сильного рядом. Вполне понятное желание. Сильного для окружающих, но мягкого и капельку неуклюжего с ней. Шерлок точно не мог быть таким. Но хотя бы немного из её представлений об идеале в нём было.  
Нельзя жить мечтами, но быть реалисткой слишком тяжело. Ведь это означает отказаться от части себя, забыть о возможности разделить жизнь пополам с кем-то чудесным... Точнее объединить её...

Задумавшись, Молли не заметила, как оказалась в каком-то незнакомом кабинете.  
Мягкий тягучий голос вырвал её из плена грустных мыслей:  
— Что патологоанатом забыл в отделе IT?

Молли вздрогнула.  
— Я... О... Я просто, — она неуверенно оглянулась на захлопнувшуюся дверь, переступила с ноги на ногу и робко улыбнулась окликнувшему её мужчине, — а откуда вы знаете кто я?  
— Это очень просто, Молли. Я видел вас в нашем кафе. Вы были столь очаровательно чем-то заняты. Все восемь раз.  
— О... Я... Ммм... Простите, я вас не помню, — откликнулась Молли, приглядевшись к говорившему.  
— Джим, — представился он и мягко улыбнулся.

Он был очень симпатичным и безмерно очаровательным. Ещё ни с кем прежде Молли не чувствовала себя так свободно и легко.  
Джим беззлобно посетовал на её рассеянность, пожаловался на собственную неуклюжесть и оторванность от мира.  
А ещё он на протяжении всего разговора не сводил с неё пронзительного взгляда. Он смотрел, и он видел. Это было смущающе. Это было чудесно.  
Именно поэтому Молли с радостью приняла предложение нового знакомого встретиться после работы, чтобы он смог проводить её домой.

И уже на рабочем месте, грея холодные пальцы о горячую кружку, Молли подумала, что... Может быть... Вдруг... Она выбрала не того мужчину. И возможно... Наверное... Мечты её сбудутся именно так, как хотелось раньше. Как хочется сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

Джим нервно проводит указательным пальцем по переносице, прикусывает в задумчивости губы...  
Все оказалось не так, как он себе представлял.  
Игра вот-вот начн`тся. Детали проработаны. Марионетки расставлены по местам. Сценарий трижды проверен и утвержд`н. Откуда тогда эти сомнения?

Молли. Обычное имя. Серая мышка. Еще одна ступенька на пути к большой цели.  
Но он ошибся. Совсем немного и абсолютно безопасно для своих планов. Просто девушка оказалась не серой забитой мышкой, а хрупкой Золушкой из прочитанной когда-то давно, ещё в детстве, сказки.  
Молли — Золушка. Молли — Принцесса. Бесконечно наивная, восторженно робкая. Способная на многое ради своего принца.

Маховик запущен. Вызов брошен. Адреналин бушует в крови... Но нелепые мысли не хотят покидать его голову.  
Стать принцем и греться в лучах её искренней привязанности или переступить и шагать дальше? В одиночестве и привычном довольстве.

Ответ ещё не сформирован окончательно, а мозг уже занят поисками оптимального решения.  
Как сыграть свою собственную роль перед этим позером-гением и не разочаровать при этом милую Принцессу?  
Как и когда открыть ей всю правду о Джиме из отдела IT и не спугнуть?

Джим любит сложные задачи. А ещё слишком ценными ему представляются лучики ступающего по земле солнца. Поэтому нужно все сделать правильно.

И Джим абсолютно уверен, что он справится.


End file.
